Las Caricias de Albus
by MissIlum
Summary: Nunca ha sido sencillo mantener su relación y nunca les ha importado la cantidad de problemas que puedan tener. Lo único que Scorpius no permitirá es que dañen a su novio; y de lograr hacerlo, que las consecuencias sean mayores de las esperadas. [Antes "Albus siendo tan testarudo como siempre"] [Scorbus]


**Disclaimer: Ya saben de quien es HP XD**

 **Advertencia: También es lo mismo, es un fic de relación hombre/hombre, por lo que si no les gusta, retirense.**

* * *

 **N.a. No se si alguien haya leído "Albus siendo tan testarudo como siempre", de haberlo hecho, a lo mejor se dieron cuenta de que borre la historia, lo hice porque la subí hace mucho tiempo y me parecía que podía hacerlo mejor, aquí está ese mejor. Espero que les guste**

* * *

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

Prólogo

Apreté la mandíbula al escuchar las burlas de los demás aurores, increíble. Cómo quisiera que Harry estuviera aquí para escucharlos, sería de lo más lindo ver el momento en que les de trabajo extra.

Todos los papeles que inundan mi escritorio son de un solo caso y es el que nunca quise tener entre mis manos y por el cual habría dado todo lo que soy porque jamás ocurriera. Los ojos ya me piden un descanso, no puedo sobrevivir a base de cafeína y papá ya comienza a verme entrecerrando los ojos, está a nada de pedirle al jefe de aurores que me saque del caso y estoy seguro como el infierno que no permitiré que lo hagan y si lo hacen, seguiré por mi cuenta, no es como si necesitara de esta bola de idiotas que no dejan de parlotear.

—Señores, ustedes se encargarán de mantener el orden en el Callejón Diagon, mientras los demás tendrán que atender los casos de la línea rápida.

Harry se escucha completamente molesto y no lo puedo culpar, mis dientes han rechinado más veces de las que puedo contar.

—Auror Malfoy, a mi oficina.

No puedo abstenerme de rodar los ojos porque su tono se suavizo al dirigirse a mí, pero sigue siendo de una autoridad inquebrantable y que te garantizaba que sufrirías de no acatar sus órdenes.

Ordene los documentos en una sola carpeta y la tome para entrar junto a Harry y mi padre, ambos lucen sucios y hay escombros por todo su uniforme. Que no se hayan detenido a arreglarse me da claras señales de que esto es algo serio.

—Scorp, tienes que entender que hicimos todo lo que pudimos…

Eso no suena bien, suena como Riddle reencarnando con la capacidad de Merlín y el carácter de Grindelwald y trayendo con él a todos sus locos devotos.

—Draco, no entiendo porque siempre tienes que elegir las palabras más dramáticas, por Merlín —Miró mal a mi padre y él lo miro mal a su vez, me aclaré la garganta para que volvieran a lo importante— Sabes que nosotros no estábamos de servicio hoy…

—Y era obvio que iban a estar buscando a Al, ¿Qué fue lo que encontraron? ¿Acaso lo vieron? ¿Cómo está?

Se miraron un par de segundos, no había prestado atención a la mirada de Harry, su apariencia me distrajo, está iracundo y triste, incluso sus ojos se ven rojos, puedo asegurar que antes de venir se tomaron unos minutos para tranquilizarse.

—Lo tenían en _mi propia casa,_ estaba encadenado en el sótano, Scorp, no se veía bien, ni siquiera pudo abrir los ojos cuando se lo pedí, no pudimos sacarlo porque cuando intentamos desaparecer las cadenas, Al desapareció y la casa se vino abajo.

Se ven tan abatidos que lo único que hago es dar media vuelta y salir, no puedo seguir aquí aparentando que todo va bien, no puedo estar rodeado de tanta gente a que le importa una mierda que Al lleve tres días con esos enfermos. No les importa que yo no pueda dormir porque desde que tengo memoria Al ha estado del otro lado de la cama, ya sea charlando, leyendo o enojándose conmigo.

El Atrio del Ministerio está desierto, todos deben estar preocupándose por sus traseros, no porque Albus se encuentre secuestrado, sino porque Harry los cruciara a cada uno de ellos si no hacen algo para ayudar con el caso, fue bastante claro en la rueda de prensa que organizó papá.

No hago más que murmurar _El Nido,_ para aparecer en casa, Lorcan me saca un susto de muerte al chocar conmigo justo al salir de la chimenea, le lanzo una mirada fulminante y espero a que se explique.

—Imaginé que no tendrías ánimos de terminar de arreglar la casa por lo que vine a hacerlo yo, además, es mi construcción, no debería darte explicaciones.

Me hace a un lado para poder pasar a la chimenea y desaparecer ¿De verdad piensan que mi humor no me da para maldecirlos? Esto no hubiera pasado si Al estuviera aquí, antes de que Lorcan desapareciera del todo, mi varita ya había lanzado un hechizo que lo mantendría en cama al menos una semana si Lysander no se arriesga a venir.

Las escaleras me parecen una prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos y se aseguran de que muera mientras subo, puede que sea porque no he comido nada en días o porque no he dormido, no lo sé. Así que me dejo caer en el sillón sin más, no es como si la cama me ofreciera más que esto.

* * *

 **Bien, me despido, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, si tienen alguna duda no se detengan y pregunten :3**


End file.
